


Stories from a Hufflefluff and a Slytherwin

by blue_assassin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Any characters from G. T Era could be in this, Birthdays, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Fluff, Gryffindors are wierd, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Relationship, I have zero plan for this soooo, No Plot, Randomness, cos I think it is adorable, insecure boyos, just a hufflepuff and a slytherin doing their thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: Salve, mio cari!!!Title says it all, really! This is just a series of semi related drabbles between my Hufflepuff and Slytherin ocs because I am a sucker for Huff/Slyth pairings. I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS EVEN IF IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT!!! Roughly ten.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm just going to get this out of the way now so I don't have to in the story:  
> Mattias- White blonde hair with carmel highlights that is usually up in a high ponytail or messy bun, grey eyes, pretty pale but still ever so slightly tanned skin, tall (about 5'11"), delecate/aristocratic features, heckin skinny boyo.
> 
> Roger- Golden blonde hair that's almost comically messy and is always in his face, green eyes, sun kissed kinda tan with so many freckles, lil shortie (about 5'5"), slightly heavier set that Mattias but not by much, "Seeker" build

First Year:

Roger was practically bursting with excitement! Hogwarts was everything he could possibly have imagined and more, with all it's imposing turrets and towers, and the inky black lake, and the massive grounds. His parents had told him about how amazing it all was, but nothing could compare to the real thing. And then, when he was certain it ouldn't get any cooler, the Sorting had happened, and he was put in Hufflepuff! Both his parents had been Hufflepuffs, and while they had said it didn't matter what house he was in, he knew they would be happy that he was one too.

Roger himself was thrilled as well. All throughout the feast, he had talked and joked with the other members of his house like he had been there for years. There was a sort of family-like camraderie in all of them that he had never seen before in friends and he loved it! And, of course, there was the exciting aspect of having Harry Potter in his year. Honestly, he would have loved to have him in Hufflepuff, but what can you expect from the boy who defeated the dark lord? Naturally, he went to Gryffindor.

Now, as he lay in bed, the only sounds coming from the snores of his dorm mates, he couldn't help but love every bit of Hogwarts. It was so amazing and breathtaking and so...so magical. It was all just so fantastic!

One thing Roger couldn't quite bring himself to understand however, was why the two other houses, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, hated the Slytherin house so much. He knew a lot of dark wizards came from Slytherin, but plenty had come from other houses too. It made Roger angry that he could se how despised the Slytherins were even after only a couple hours at the school. The other houses didn't even give them the chance to prove themselves! It was outrageous!

'I'm going to be different,' He pledged in his head, 'I'm going to prove that Slytherins aren't as bad as everyone says.'

But suddenly, a massive, jaw cracking yawn escaped his mouth and Roger realized how tired he was. He needed sleep. Telling his new friend Cedric Diggory, one of the second years, would have to wait until tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slytherins, he learned, did not seem to appreciate invitations of friendship and support. His house mates had supported the idea whole heartedly, though the other houses thought he was just wasting his time, and gave him wide berth to spend all his breaks trying to befriend one of the green-clad students.

He had to admit, the reactions he got were amusing though. Surprised as they were to see him, the Slytherins usually replied with anything from a confused, "Eh?" to an angry, "Sod off!" When, by dinnertime, however, he had had no sucess, Roger slumped defeatedly on the bench next to Cedric at table.

The brown haired boy patted him on the back comfortingly, "Oh, come off it, Rog'." he said, "You can't expect instant results. Just...pick a slytherin and stick to them." He leaned in conspiratorily, " I promise they want to be friends with you loads more than they let on." 

"Really?" asked Roger dubiously.

Cedric nodded, "Really. I know for a fact."

Roger grinned and turned to fill his dinner plate. Pick a Slytherin. He coud do that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mattias threw his bag onto his four poster, wiping tears furiously from his eyes. Stupid Gryffindors. Stupid Ravenclaws. Even a few Hufflepuffs. All of them were stupid, stinking gits. He slumped o his bed, head in his hands. He didn't understand! It wasn't his fault he was put in Slytherin! He didn't chose to join the house of dark wizards! So why was everyone treating him like he was rubbish, or looking at him like he had some foul and contagious disease? There were even some who looked at him with fear; as if he were going to hex them at any moment. And there was the bullying. It had only been a day since the welcome feast, and already he had been called a snake and a villan by dozens of people. Mattias hated it. He hated them all, hated this school. He just wanted to go home!

Suddenly, a door opened and he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robes before turning away in a vain attempt to hide his tear stained face.

"Mattias? Are you in here, Capell? It's dinner time." the voice Mattias recognised as his fellow first year, Draco Malfoy's asked

"Yeah." Mattias answered miserably, not looking at his dorm mate.

Now, Draco Malfoy was not, I repeat, not, a people person. But he also wasn't completely insensitive. He heard Mattias's sniffles and muffled sobs the moment he walked in and he knew he couldn't just leave him. For one thing, that was wholly undignified But also, well...Draco knew nobody likes to be alone. Unless you were his father, of course.

Draco sighed and sat next to Mattias on the bed, "You alright, Capell?"

Mattias sniffed and shook his head, "Everyone hates us."

Draco shrugged, "I suppose. But it's better to be feared than loved, my father always says. So it really doesn't matt-"

He glanced at the sad look in Mattias's eyes and sighed. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to let his mask down a bit this once. But just this once.

"Yes. They hate us. But what do you expect with our track record. Loads of evil witches and wizards came from Slytherin. They're scared of us, I reckon."

"But plenty of good wizards came from our house too." Mattias reasoned sadly, "They don't even give us a chance."

"No. But cheer up, Capell. You have us! You saw how united our house is. We've all had that predjeduce. We've got eachothers' backs." Draco chuckled darkly, "We need to, cos we're all we have."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence before Draco cleared his throat and stood, extending a had to help Mattias up, "C'mon then. Let's head to dinner."

"I-" Mattias hesitated. He felt better, but he wasn't quite sure he was ready to rejoin the crowds yet. "I'll catch up. You go on without me."

Draco looked at him curiosly, then shrugged, "Have it your way, then." Before striding out of the dormitory.

Mattias picked up Homer's "The Iliad", a muggle book he had taken a liking to, and began to read in hopes it would ease his mind enough to go to dinner but, from the moment he started reading, he was sucked in to the story completely.

He didn't end up going to dinner

The next few weeks were even worse than his first day. Everyone knew who was in which house by now, so there wasn't even a chance to talk to people before they realized he was a Slytherin. Though he would never tell anyone, Mattias spent most nights lying in bed as silent tears fell down hisface from the harsh things people said and did to him. On top of that, lessons had begun, adding yet another worry to the pile. 

Needless to say, by lunch at the end of the third week, poor Mattias was so emotionally and mentally exhausted that he spent the entirety of the break sitting by the black lake and reading 'The Iliad'.

Well, almost, that is.

"Hey there!" a cheery voice exclaimed.

Mattias looked up in surprise to see a blonde-haired Hufflepuff boy of about his age striding towards him with a smile on his face and a plate of Pumpkin Paties in his hands. Naturally, it was a Hufflepuff. They seemed to be the only people who didn't shudder at the sight of a Slytherin.

"Hi." Mattias replied slowly. Perhaps this boy didn't recognize him as a Slytherin yet? Surely he wouldn't be acting this friendly and sitting down next to him if he had? 

The boy grinned, "You're a slytherin, aren't you? I know everyone else says you guys are bad, but I don't think so! I think you're all brilliant! Pumpkin Pasty?" the boy held out one of the treats for him to take.

"Er...no thanks." said Mattias, shaking his head. Now he was really confused. Not only had this boy come up to him willingly, but he had known he was a Slytherin and as still talking to him and sharing his desserts. Mattias's three weeks at Hogwarts had taught him to never expect that ever.

The boy took a huge bite out of the pasty, "I'm Roger, by the way. Roger Hadley." he said through food, extending a hand toward Mattias.

He shook it, though hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure about Roger yet, "Mattias. Mattias Capell.

Roger nodded appreciatively,"I've heard about your family. Pretty old, pretty rich. Hard not to at least have heard the name."

Mattias nodded, "Unfortunately."

Roger let out a bark of laugter, but quickly covered his mouth to stop it, "Sorry." he said, "It's just, you sounded so thrilled."

"Oh yeah. I was overjoyed." Mattias said dryly, though he was smikring.

This, of course, only made Roger laugh harder, and soon both boys were sprawled on the grass, clutching their sides. When they finally calmed down, Roger looked at Mattias.

"You know, Mattias, I reckon you don't have a ton of real mates, do you?" he asked.

He loked down in shame, "No. Just the other Slytherins, really."

"Well then,"Roger said firmly, "that's about to change because I, Roger Hadley of Hufflepuff house, am now appointing myslef your official best mate for all time."

"I-Wha-"

"You have no say ithe matter, Mattias. I'm now your best mate and that's that."

Mattias might have been offended and angry if he wasn't so obscenely happy. He had a friend. A reall friend who wasn't in his house! He felt so relieved, he almost couldn't believe it!

"Okay then." Mattias replied happily.

"You have a friend now, Capell." Roger said.

"I have a friend." he repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it (or at least found my trash writing amusing).
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, what house are y'all in? I'm a Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Year

Mattias was...not having a good day, to say the least. The usual routines of the day itself were fine, but with tension already running high from the strange attacks, and the constant accusations from other students, his usual collected mask seemed to snap today. Of course, this was nothing new. Slytherins had been accused of being the Heir of Slytherin for months, especially his mate Draco, but they seemed to chose a new person every few days. He knew he shouldn't be too mad, It was simply his turn to take the blame, but people had not been subtle about their distaste for him so he knew every thing they said. He tried not to think on it. he knew he was innocent, after all. But that didn't stop him from getting very upset.

As soon as his final class (History of Magic) ended, Mattias stormed down to the Slytherin dormitories, not even bothering to to talk to anyone on his way there. SHe snapped outout the password and stomped inside, ignoring the chorus of greetings from his classmates. He glanced at Roger who, as had become the usual, was sitting amongst the Slytherins with a confused look.

"With the exception of you," he said angrily, pointing at his Hufflepuff friend, "I dislike everyone in this room right now."

Everyone stared as Mattias stormed into the second year boys dormitory, but Roger simply smiled kindly and stood.

"I'll go...talk to him." he said.

When he pushed open the door, Mattias had just slipped into his favourite too-big green jumper and had begun to pull his wavy hair into a messy bun. He was muttering to himself and doing that weird finger flicking thing like backwards snapping, two things he only did when he was nervous or upset., so Roger sat himself down on his friend's bed and prepared for a long talk.

"Matti', you okay?" Roger asked tentatively.

"I thougt I told you not to call me that." Mattias replied curtly.

Roger shrugged, "Don't remember." Then, more kindly, he added, "Was it the whole 'Heir of Slytherin' thing again?"

Mattias looked about ready to deny that statement, but he sighed and joined Roger in the bed, picking at the sleeves of his jumper, "Yeah."

"You know they don't really mean any of that, right? It's all just talk." Roger assured his friend.

Mattias nodded, "I know. They chose a new person to blame all the time, so I shouldn't take it personally, but..."

"But you don't like being told you're someone you're not." finished Roger, "I get it."

"You always do." chuckled Mattias. Then his face dropped aain, "Still hurts though. I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

"Of course not! I know you're not." Roger exclaimed, "We're together almost all day. I'm pretty sure I would know if my best mate was sicking a monster on mugglebornes."

"Yeah. I suppose you would." Mattias replied with a smile.

"See? Who cares wshat everyone else thinks?" asked Roger, "You know the truth and that's all that matters."

Mattias looked at him and smiled gratefully, "Thanks, mate. That means a lot."

"S'what I'm here for!" Roger grinned.

Mattias scoffed, "And sneaking me into the kitchems at three in the morning as well, apperantly."

"Oi! That was one time!" Cired Roger in a mock offended voice as he smacked Mattias's arm.

"Twice." Mattias corrected, "Once for my birthday, and once during winter holidays last year."

Roger opened his mouth as if to counter, but closed it and sighed, "You're right, I suppose."

"Always am." Mattias replied smugly.

Roger flicked the boy's head before standing, "C'mon. Nothing like hanging out with the rest of your house and wallowing in all your respective existential crises to cheer you up, right?"

Mattias laughed and let Roger pull him up, "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. I know this is super short and I'm sorry, but I'm going to try and post one (maybe two) more today to make up for it, okay?
> 
> Ciao, ventosa!  
> -Blue


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, yeah, so...that was a lie. I apologize. I tried, but Peeves got a hold of the manuscript and then deleted what I had typed and I had to start all over and just...ugh! Poltergeists, amiright? Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

Fourth Year (sorry, I'm skipping third)

There are many things people didn't know about Hufflepuffs. For one thing, they threw more parties than even the Gryffindors. Oh, you killed that spider that everyone has been avoiding for weeks? Celebrate! Did someone pass an exam they were stressing about? Party time! They also had a more diverse group of people than any house. From punks to goody two shoes, emos to jocks, they had them all. Hufflepuffs had secrets. It's just a fact.

One thing that puzzled the all the other students was who sent the birthday and christmas presents every year. Whenever a student was disowned or abandoned by their families, or even orphaned completely, no matter the house, they get christmas and birthday gifts from mysterious unknown senders.

Some people had tried to figure out the mystery, but the Hufflepuffs were sneaky little suckers and had their ways of going unseen. Eventually, they gave up and wrote it off as part of the magic of Hogwarts.

Tonight, Roger was delivering a stack of parcels to Adonis Kingsley, a Slytherin sixth year who had been disowned by his family for dating a Ravenclaw boy. Quickly ad quietly, he slipped into Adonis's dorm, placed the parcels by the dark-skinned boy's bed, and snuck back out again. He had almost made it back to the passage when a sleepy voice asked, "Rog'?"

Roger whipped around and saw Mattias, his hair falling out of its bun from sleep, clothes askew, rubbing his eyes blearily.

'He's adorable.' Roger thought fondly.

"Hey Matti'." replied Roger, slightly ashamed at having been caught.

"Wot're you doin' here?" his friend asked, plopping down on a couch in front of the dying fire.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Mattias's face darkened, "Nightmares. Nothing I can't handle."

Roger gave Mattias a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry. Want to talk about it?"

The boy stiffened, then purposefully relaxed, "You still haven't answered my question."

"I can't tell you." Roger shook his head with a smirk, "Secret Hufflepuff buisnes.."

Mattias grunted noncommitialy and leant his head back on the sofa. Roger watched him, taking time to appreciate how the firelight danced across his hair and semi-pale skin. It was mesmerizingly beautiful.

Out of nowhere, Mattias blurted, "I don't know how you put up with me, Rog'.

Roger thought about all the times he had seen Mattias become so closed off and cold around the school, sneering at first years and mugglebofns, mocking them even. It had angered him at first, but he had been friends with Mattias Capell for four years now and he understood. He had an image, a reputation for perfection, that came from being a Capell. One that Roger couldn't even begin to understand. He was able to drop the facade as soon as he got back to the common room, away from prying eyes, and Roger wasn't saying what Mattias did was necessarily good, but he understood. And that understanding is probably what allowed him to put up with the blonde.

He didn't say this though, instead he shrugged and replied, "Hufflepuff loyalty I guess." Then, he added in a teasing voice, "And a bit of alchohol."

Finally, Mattias laughed, then he said in a teasing voice, "Truer words have never been said, mate. Never in a million years."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mattias, no. You are not just rewording your Charms essay for Transfiguration and calling it good." Roger said flatly.

"Why not? It's long enough and that was a dang good essay. It shouldn't be wasted." Mattias replied.

"But it's cheating!" cried Roger, ""You'll get in so much trouble!"

Mattias smirked and glanced around before replying quietly, "A bit of Slytherin wisdom for you, Rog'. You don't get in trouble for cheating-"

"Yes you do!" Roger cried in outrage, but Mattias held up a hand to stop him.

"I wasn't finished." he said calmly, "You don't get in trouble for cheating, you get in trouble for cheating badly. And I," he turned back to his essays, "do not."

Roger groaned but decided not to press the matter. When Mattias Capell wanted to do something, he would do it. No matter what.

"If it really bothers you, you can go hang out with Cedric. I won't mind." said Mattias earnestly.

Roger shook his head, "He's getting ready for the trial. It's the last one so he's doing all the research he can."

Mattias noticed the worry in his friend's face, "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Of course." replied Roger, "He's one of my best mates and this is supposed to be the most dangerous game in wizarding history. Except no one's died and I can't help but think..."

"That they're building up to something more dangerous?" Mattias finished.

"Exactly," Roger nodded, "I'm scared, Matti' and...I don't want to lose him."

An odd look crossed Mattias's face before Roger could get a good lok, then he smiled and put a hand on his shoulde, "Don't worry. He'll-"

But before he could say any more, Madame Pince ordered them all out for dinner, making sure they knew that the trial would be held immidiately after. Both boys packed up their things and slung their bags over their shoulders.

I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" Roger said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know these past few chapters were kinda bad, but it'll be better from here on out, I promise! This is the last chapter where they are just friends for the entire thing. They get together in the next one, don't worry ;)


End file.
